The Second Rising
by RedbirdValour
Summary: 'He told her that when the need was so great, her actions would cause the leaders of old to rise again. ' Most likely Hermione/Merlin Set; Yule ball. Alternate Universe. Different dress. Rated t for language and situations. May go up later if needed
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! New story! This is an experiment. If you like it, you need to review, otherwise I won't do anymore. This chapter is the only one written so far, so I will update as soon as possible.

Summary: He told her that when the need was so great, her actions would cause the leaders of old to rise again.

Pairings: Hermione/(Not sure, but most likely Merlin.) Harry/OC Neville/Luna Ron/Lavender. Ginny/to be arranged. Ask me what you want

Warnings:Slight Ginny bashing (in the beginning.) Slightly OC Hermione. slightly Super! Hermione (but there is a good reason for it.)

Set: Hpverse, mostly. Yule ball. Alternate Universe.

Stay Gold and read on!

XXX

* * *

**Chapter one: A SWEET STIRRING**

A funny feeling stirred in Hermione's stomach as she started walking to the common room to get ready for the ball. It was one of anticipation and excitement. But not the type she expected. I mean, she was going to the ball with world-famous Quidditch star Victor Krum. But no, this was _different. _Almost as if something big was going to happen.

Now in the common room she could already see some students dressed in their finery and heading down early to meet up with dates or with friends. Virtually a ghost she flitted up the stairs to her dorm and ran the bath, giving a mere greeting to Pavarti and Lavender, whom were hastily applying makeup.

"Hermione, the ball starts in two hours! You need to get a move on if you're going!" warned Lavender, but Hermione took no heed of the buxom blonde. The champions and their dates would be entering half an hour after everybody else, so she felt she had enough time to get ready.

A soft steam infused the room with the scent of Hermione's favourite muggle sweet Parma Violets. She grinned softly to herself, as she let her body soak in the glorious scent, as pale lilac bubbles floated around the room.

Finally she relented and stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel 'round her head and drying off before slipping on a silk cream dressing gown. Striding over to her dresser she grabbed her wand. _"Speciosa capillos stilo." _A soft murmur and an image in her mind and the deed was complete. She smiled once, and then got to work on her makeup.

Normally, she wouldn't be bothered with any primping, but this was a special occasion, and she felt that it was very important for her to be as decent as possible. Another incantation forced out a soft blue glow from her was that settled on her face before seeping in lightly into her skin.

She gave one last smile to her reflection before turning to the dress splayed on her bed, and frowned. It was a periwinkle satin floaty…thing, and whilst it was nice it was too…austere. That feeling in her gut was getting stronger. No, it just wouldn't do for the events of the evening.

A slow smirk grew across the muggleborn's face as she spoke the incantation and tapped the edge of the dress. "Transmutare ad pulchritudinem," the fabric seemed to ripple, starting from the bottom and crawling up, slowly transforming itself. _Perfect, _Hermione thought. It was perfect for the first part of the evening.

Now, the bookworm couldn't help but think that something was missing. _Oh! Victor and I won't match now… _A spark of an idea fluttered in Hermione's head. She already had the right spell for her needs. Whispering the spell twice, Hermione thought of two different pictures in her head. "Partum a me purum aerem, pulchrum spectaculum cunctata pulvere a stella exustus." Slowly, the air seemed to shimmer. Then it started to twist, dust notes glittering in the muted lights as the air seemed to thicken and solidify into a big, glittering globe. It split itself into two, and started to form two different shapes. The first, for Victor. As soon as they were done, Hermione gathered the first shape, and loosely wrapping it and scrawling a note on a scrap of parchment.

_Victor,_

_I would be delighted if you would wear this to the ball. If there are any measurement problems, a quick re-fitting spell should do the trick. I bring this now as I only realised that the Durmstrang robes you headmaster has provided you all with would not be suitable for the ball and would certainly most not match my dress. Please meet me outside the Great Hall with the other champions. I will be fine making my way there._

_Yours faithfully,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_

Tying the package to Pavarti's barn owl Ceaser, who was perched haughtily on the girl's bed, she sent it off. Hopefully Victor _would _don the outfit.

Holding up the second shape up to the light, Hermione slipped it on. A perfect fit. Picking up the dress on the bed, she performed a spell that would mould the two dresses together. She could flick between the two within a second. If she wanted the first dress and was wearing the second, only a conscious thought would see her outfit changed. The second dress would appear in the closet, and vice versa. Hermione invented the spell herself, but she was not sure when she would ever even need it, and until now, it had just been a challenge.

Consciously think, and therefore, slipping into the dress she had transformed from the periwinkle dress robes, she fastened some shoes which she had charmed in the same manner onto her ankles.

Her jewellery consisted of a white gold bracelet with dangling charms of glittering moons and stars, earrings silver too, small white gold moonstone and diamond crescent moons dangling from her lobes. Her necklace, also a white gold, was following the trend for the rest of her decoration.

The thick chain hung low, and the almost obscenely large teardrop shaped stone settled itself between her breasts. The stone shone from within, and it took in all light that fell upon it, changing the light into thousands of sparks of white radiance shot with a glint of rainbow. It was shining like silver in the soft glow of the firelight, and crystal blue water in the brightest sunlight, and pure snow that had lain itself under the brightest of stars, and fresh rain flooding the night on a new moon.

With fifteen minutes left to spare-just enough time to get down to the Great Hall to enter with Viktor, Hermione was ready. Slipping her wand into a holster on her inner right thigh, Hermione stood up: trembling. The feeling was getting stronger, but it was not yet the right time. Purposefully, she strode out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and out of the common room.

* * *

Hope you liked it! If you did, remember to R&R so I'll write more!

xxx

Stay Gold,

RedbirdValour


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! 6 alerts, 2 reviews and 4 faves already! ARGH! Thanks guys! In the first review, I couldn't reply, as sadly the reviewer was 'guest' that being said, some good points were brought up that I'd like to discuss;

You mentioned that 'I don't think Hermione's only thoughts would be about clothes.' In any other circumstance, I (and Hermione) would totally agree. That being said, I did write _'Normally, she wouldn't be bothered with any primping, but this was a special occasion, and she felt that it was very important for her to be as decent as possible.' _I didn't just mean hair and makeup, but also the dress.

Without trying to ruin my plot too much, and as it's difficult to explain coherently in writing, the fanfare about the dress is like a grand gesture on Hermione's part-That funny feeling in her chest? She has an idea of what it is, and as soon as that 'something' happens, nothing will be the same again. It's sort of like a 'farewell' of sorts. The Hermione that the students knew, well… You'll just have to read on. As a hint? Hermione is not what she seems to be, and is not going to act like what she seems as that 'something' happens. (But in the same respects, I'm going to try to not turn her into a _My Immortal_-esque character.)

I'm 70% certain that it'll be Merlione. However, I'm partial to the Gwaine/Hermione pairing (I have not yet found a fanfic for that, which is sad, as I think they could have great chemistry.) I'm also not ruling out the Harry/Hermione ship or the Arthur/Hermione ship, or even a Knight (i.e. Lancelot, Percival, etc.) /Hermione pairing. I shall probably put it to a vote in a poll on my profile, so make sure to vote when it goes up. My updates will probably be sporadic, as I have no real outline for the story. I am just letting my muse guide me at the moment.

WARNING (ISH): I'm changing the order of which the Yule ball in run, as well as a few minor details.

Anyway, I hope this answers any questions. On with the chappie! (We're starting with another point of view! Well, sort of. It's not exactly in first person narrative in the first place, but it starts with a different character.)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Beautifully Hidden**

_Previously: With fifteen minutes left to spare-just enough time to get down to the Great Hall to enter with Viktor, Hermione was ready. Slipping her wand into a holster on her inner right thigh; Hermione stood up, trembling. The feeling was getting stronger, but it was not yet the right time. Purposefully, she strode out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and out of the common room_.

Harry James Potter stood, with the other champions and their dates, to a little corridor just off to the side of the Great Hall. The other students who were attending were already situated, and now they were just waiting for McGonagall's signal. Harry stood with Parvati Patil, a beautiful Gryffindor fourth year of Indian origin. Dressed in beautiful sari dress robes, it did nothing to make Harry less nervous.

Whilst waiting, Harry looked at all the other champions. Fleur Delacour, dressed in beautiful silver robes, was waiting with Roger Davies, who seemed to just be staring at the French champion and drooling.

Slightly closer was Cedric Diggory, looking every bit the Hogwarts Champion in dapper dress robes of black with a honey trim in a subtle toast to Hufflepuff house. His date was none other than Cho Chang. Dressed in tight-fitting Chinese dress robes of a light gold with little red flowers embroidered into the heavy-looking silk. Harry swallowed; it fit the Ravenclaw _very _well. Harry knew, of course; that Cho and Cedric were in a relationship, but that didn't mean it stopped Harry's crush on Cho. At that moment Cho had spotted Harry, and gave him a soft smile, which saw Harry melt into a small mess of blushing and embarrassment.

Viktor Krum stood of to the side, seemingly waiting patiently for his date. Surprisingly, he did not don the uniform dress robes that the Durmstrang boys were given. In fact, he was dress in a _muggle _tuxedo. That alone caused Harry to pay more attention to the Quidditch star. The tuxedo was very basic; Black trousers and jacket, and white shirt, with extremely shiny black shoes. Around his neck was a dark green, almost black bow tie.

_Who on earth _was Krum's date? Presumably muggleborn, what with the outfit. Karkaroff must've been incensed. Harry got the distinct, ah, _impression _that the Bulgarian headmaster didn't _like _muggleborns.

McGonagall appeared around the corner. "If everybody would follow me please, I'd like to get you in some semblance of order just outside the Great Hall." Harry followed the others, nervously offering Parvati his arm. She took it eagerly, and the group followed the Transfiguration Professor.

"Now, I'd like you in the order of: Hogwarts, Beaubaxtons, and Durmstrang. Mr Potter, you and Miss Patil will be at the front. Mr Diggory, you and Miss Chang shall be behind." The Scottish brogue rang out, and the hurried themselves into a line.

"Mr Krum, where is your date?" McGonagall asked, and instinctively all their heads turned to the Bulgarian. He answered smoothly. "She vill be here soon."

As soon as he finished, a honey smooth voice rang out.

"Please excuse me for being late, professor. I'm here."

Harry turned to the wide steps in line with the mahogany doors of the Great Hall and his jaw dropped in disbelief.

_It was Hermione._

Well, he _thought _it was Hermione. The creature gracefully descending the stairs _looked _like his best friend. But at the same time, she _didn't. _Hermione, or, the Hermione the boy-who-lived knew, would _never even dare _to wear the ensemble the witch had donned.

The colour of her dress was the same colour of Krum's bow tie, and decidedly _Slytherin _in shade, dramatically offsetting her darkish almost-bronze hair and brought to attention its naturally coppery highlights. Her pale complexion, flushed with the barest peach tint at the cheeks, looked almost translucent in comparison the deep jewel colour of the dress.

The neckline was what made Harry think that it was not his best friend descending the staircase. It was plunging, and outrageously low, cut in a clean line from collarbone to naval, and, though revealing a lot of cleavage, stopped short of obscene.

The bodiced silk was embroidered with thousands of clear-cut Swarovski crystals that, against the deep hue of the fabric and in the candlelight, twinkled like a sea of stars in the night sky.

The dress gave _everybody _a fantastic view of the stone that was nestled between Hermione's..._ah..._breasts.

Harry was confused. This was _not _Hermione. Not the best friend he had spent his Hogwarts days with. Not the brilliant-yet-scary girl who'd gone with him to get the Philosophers stone and get petrified by the basilisk. Certainly not the girl who'd decided to punch Draco Malfoy in the face and travel back in time with him to rescue a hippogriff and an innocent murderer.

Yet somehow, she was.

Harry saw his best friend glide down those stairs with a natural grace that he did not know she possessed.

Hermione had always been so heavily laden with a book bag about to burst at the seams, or racing beside him on what Hermione and Ron had fondly dubbed the 'Harry-does-the-heroic-lets-defeat-the-laws-of-Hog warts-and-the-wizarding-society-and-more-rules-bro ken-equals-more-fun-so-we-better-help-out-before-h e-gets-himself-killed' missions.

The Hermione that was his best friend never seemed this more graceful or more _comfortable _than she did now. She was Hermione. He'd just never seen this side of her. She seemed more at home, more_ natural_ than he had ever seen her.

Harry's assessment had taken only a short while. Enough time for Hermione to finish gliding down the stairs and get led to the back of the line with Viktor Krum.

"In a minute, I will knock on the door." McGonagall rang out as the champions and their dates got settled.

"Mr Potter, you and Miss Patil will lead out. When Professor Sinistra calls out your name. You will walk to the centre of the dance hall, bow and curtsy, and then stand at the northern point of the circle."

Harry nodded in unison with Parvati, his nerves building up.

"Mr Diggory and Miss Chang, you shall do the same, but go to the eastern point. Miss Delacour and Mr Davies, the west point. Mr Krum and Miss Granger, the southernmost point, if you please. Good luck. You shall be leading the first dance of the evening. Then we shall be seated for dinner. You will be given instructions on where to sit there."

And with that, McGonagall rapped on the wood sharply thrice over, in quick succession. Harry looped Parvati's arms in his own as they watched the doors start slowly sliding open as Professor Sinistra rang out;

"Champion Harry Potter and His Date Miss Parvati Patil!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the update!

Please remember to Read, Relish and Review!

xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please don't kill me for not updating! I've managed to complete the basic outline of the next 2 chapters done, and when I kept trying to write this, I just keep getting stuck! I'm still not 100% happy with the chappie (hey, that rhymes!) Anyway, I am going to get as many chapters done as possible as the summer is coming to a close and I have GCSE's to prepare for! So my train of thought is to get enough chapters done to either complete the story soon, or be able to update whilst I'm doing coursework without worrying of getting behind in fanfiction _or_ GCSE's. Thank you to all those who've alerted/reviewed/favourite.

On with the chappie!

NOTE: "Speech"

_Thoughts and emphasis_

"_Speech in another language"_

* * *

_Previously: __And with that, McGonagall rapped on the wood sharply thrice over, in quick succession. Harry looped Pavarti's arms in his own as they watched the doors start slowly sliding open as Professor Sinistra rang out;_

_"Champion Harry Potter and His Date Miss Pavarti Patil!"_

**Chapter 3: Time's Almost Up**

Hermione Jane Granger faintly heard the eager applause caused by the announcement of her best friend's arrival. In all honesty, she wasn't really concentrating. The felling was getting stronger by the second. In fact it had just given her a bloody awful headache. Tightening her hold on the Bulgarian champion's arm, he looked at her with mild concern.

"Are you alright Herm-own-ninny?"

Hermione looked up, startled slightly.

"I'm fine, just a bit nervous I suppose." She lied smoothly, offering a small smile which was returned baby the uncharacteristically shy young man.

Well, it technically wasn't a lie. Hermione was nervous; but for a whole different reason Viktor thought.

"It vill be alright, Herm-own-ninny." Viktor whispered as Cedric and Cho were announced.

Taking a step forwards, she replied him with; "I know, Viktor."

"You look beautiful. You vill be the envy of every girl there." He seemed to think she felt insecure of her attire_. He couldn't be more wrong_, Hermione thought, but she refrained from answering as she took another step forward. Fleur and Roger had just been announced.

They were at the doors now. Hermione lifted her head high and put on a winning smile, standing up straighter and rolling her shoulders back gently, ignoring the pain in her head. The feeling was getting stronger by the minute. The doors swung open as Professor Sinistra announced; "Champion Viktor Krum and his date Miss Hermione Granger!"

* * *

Gliding alongside Viktor, Hermione willed herself to stay calm and keep poised. The feeling was getting _tangible._ She could feel it and taste it in every breath she took.

It did not help that as soon as her name had been introduced and she had stepped into people's view that the whispers broke out.

_He seriously took Granger?_

_Merlin, that _can't _be her._

_Of course it is, Sinistra said her name._

_But look! She's…_

_Bloody gorgeous…who would've thought that Granger could scrub up good?_

They were some of the nicer ones. Most were jealous because she came with Viktor. (These were mainly girls with a few guys.) Others were either disbelieving or lecherous.

Ignoring as best she could, she shared a small smile with Viktor as they took their places, taking a hand with her own and resting the other on his shoulder, as his own hand was placed lightly but securely on her waist.

The music of a basic waltz started to ring out, and in almost perfect synchronicity all the champions and their dates started dancing.

Hermione, of course, knew all the steps by heart, and as she didn't need to focus on the steps, she let herself had a brief glance at Harry and Pavarti. He was fumbling a bit, and had a noticeable pink tinge to his cheeks, but, Hermione mused in relief, he seemed to be doing okay.

Turning her focus back to Viktor, she let herself get lost in the feeling of dancing with a decent partner. It had been _so long. _Viktor took her into the final steps, and as she was dipped slowly, held there, and then brought back up; Hermione's focus was brought back down to earth.

A raucous applause followed, and was only quenched when Dumbledore stood, still clapping slowly, and said clearly over the quickening silence:

"Wonderful! The Yule Ball waltz has been a part of the tradition since the founding of the Tournament. Now, however, is the time to eat. Champions and their dates shall be escorted to the main table as is tradition. The other tables are free to any whom may wish to sit down there."

Guided by the teachers and led by Viktor, Hermione managed to weave herself through the hundreds of students dashing about to get seated. Finally sitting down next to Fleur, with Viktor on the other side, she followed Dumbledore and called out for her desired meal.

Whispering the dish it appeared barely a minute later. She had received odd looks at what she ordered.

"What ees zat? It ees extremely peculiar." Fleur asked is heavily accented English.

Judging by the looks of the teachers and the other pureblood champions and their dates, it occurred to Hermione they had never even heard of the dish she had ordered.

"It's called pizza. It's an Italian muggle dish. This is only a margherita style pizza, but you can get hundreds of different flavours. It was a toss-up between this flavour and the 'Diablo's inferno' flavour I usually get from the local pizzeria at home. I have a love for spicy foods."

Doing the best to ignore the curious stares she started tucking in and after a while, she was thankfully left alone.

Talking with only Viktor for most of the meal was starting to get dull. There were only so many times Hermione could get him to properly pronounce her name. _'It's Her-my-oh-knee, Viktor… Close, remember it's not Herm-I-ninny, it's pronounced Her-my-oh-knee.'_

The teachers kept mostly to themselves throughout the evening as did Cedric and Cho; too wrapped up in each other to really converse with everyone else. Harry was too far away to talk to.

Fleur, Hermione noticed, kept to herself, and seemed almost like she was trying to plan a way of escape. She had seemed to sort of shrunken-in on herself. Turning to the girl she spoke in fluent French. _"Fleur, are you alright? You seem a bit lonely."_

The French half-Veela seemed so startled that she gave a jump and looked around, before noticing Hermione's concerned stare.

"_Yes, I am absolutely fine."_ She answered with faux confidence and haughtiness, hoping the conversation would end there. It came as another shock when the muggleborn gave a slight snort and shook her head.

"_Of course you are," _Hermione replied with thinly veiled sarcasm. _"You are as fine as I am a house elf. Now, what's the matter?"_

Fleur paused for a second before answering. Usually people would just stay away from her, yet here was this fourth year muggleborn encouraging her to pour her little heart out?

It ended up pouring out of her. Fleur explained that as a half-Veela, a lot of the girls had alienated her in first year. As she grew older, she put on a haughty, detached, cold mask to disguise it, and the only person she felt she could be herself with was Gabrielle, her younger sister.

"_People follow me because as a half-Veela I have a certain…influence over males. It started in third year when we learned about Veela in class. Suddenly people wanted to be near me. I eventually figured out it was only an act…but it's better than nothing."_

Fleur's voice was shaky at the end, seeming to have only just realised what she was saying.

Hermione's heart went out to the older girl. She was about to comment, when something lurched in her stomach. She stood up, scraping the chair back loudly and everybody turned to look at her.

Dumbledore asked her, his voice laced with deep concern. "Are you alright Miss Granger? You seem to have gone very pale."

Her eyes met his slowly. "I…I'm…I-I…"

She couldn't finish the sentence. She pushed the chair under the table and leaned against it, breathing deeply.

"Miss Granger?" That was McGonagall.

"Herm-own-ninny?" Viktor.

"Hermione?" Harry.

She pushed her hands off of the chair and, stumbling slightly, started to retreat. When she backed up three feet, she turned and belted it out of the door, stumbling slightly at moments but never falling.

It was time…

* * *

A/N: DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Almost to the good stuff! I still kinda hate this chapter.

Remember to READ, RELISH AND REVIEW! (Seriously, your reviews are the best motivation I have. Please review? Pleasies?)

Please also check out the poll on my profile page- it's about the Hermione/? pairing.

I Love You Guys! :)

Peace, Love and Yummy Stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: well, here it is! After a long wait, I give you… Chapter 4! As always, thanks for the reviews/follows/favourites that I have received. Like the last chapter, I'm not too happy with the way this turned out. Maybe a review will lift my spirits before I have to go back to school?

Read, Review, Relish!

* * *

**Chapter 4: An Avalonian Chance.**

Tears, over a thousand years old, were swept away with a swift movement over her hand. They had pooled at her feet as she had prayed for mercy, for redemption. She had not stopped since she arrived. To her left, the young man she had saved as a child, the young man she had _corrupted _knelt in the same manner as herself, never moving except to wipe the tears from the floor.

He was more stoic and distant than she. She had screamed and cried and begged for a hundred years before she realised that all she could do, all that _might _work, was to pray.

They had realised their mistake. She had died, and when she arrived here, she had seen the monster she was. The monster _she _became. A monster that _killed, _that _tortured, _someone who had thought that what she was doing was the _only option. _The _only _way for people with magic to be safe. Oh how _wrong _she was. She had seen what had happened in the end. Gwen ruled better than she ever could. She did more as queen, to protect good magic wielders, than herself. She knew that the man next to her had discovered the same.

Neither of them thought they had a chance at redemption.

So, it came as a shock, to them both, when from everywhere; yet nowhere, a gentle and feminine voice ran out, clear and airy in their ears; "Lady Morgana, Mordred. Please hush away your tears and rise."

Startled, they both hurried up. Morgana wiped away her tears hastily with the hem of her dress.

Bowing their heads, they daren't look up, but the soft command forced them to do so.

"Please, don't be shy; you have nothing to be afraid of." A soft giggle as the pairs' eyes widened only made the owner of the voice seem kinder. It was the voice of a young girl.

She seemed only early teenaged in appearance, with pale blonde waves held back with light blue bow, and donned in a baby blue and white polka dot summer dress with slight bell capped sleeves and a scalloped hem. Her feet stayed bare, toenails painted a baby blue.

"Hello there! I'm Selene." She greeted, sky blue eyes sparkling with mirth. And with age. The wisdom in her eyes was the only giveaway to how old the girl really was.

"H-Hello" Morgana answered, voice quavering.

"…Hello." Mordred copied Morgana, less shaky sounding than the former, but clearly shaken with the first contact they've had with someone other than each other.

"Are you sorry for what you did, Morgana?" Selene questioned.

"Of course!" Morgana's voice flooded with compassion and honesty, no longer afraid.

"And you, Mordred?"

"Yes! More than you could believe!" His voice had filled itself with the same tone.

Selene kept with her questioning.

"Do you wish to be redeemed? Do some good?"

"Yes!"

"Certainly!"

"Do you wish for you former friends' forgiveness?"

"It is my greatest wish."

"More than anything."

Selene beamed, eyes sparkling more than ever as she placed a hand on Morgana's shoulders.

Instantly the sorceress' body was cleaned. Her hair no longer a nest fell back in the dark waves that she was born with, and she was wearing her favourite blue dress. The one she had often worn when she had no knowledge of her powers.

Looking over at Mordred, Selene's other palm resting on his shoulder, he too changed. Back into his 'Knight of Camelot' attire.

A warm feeling spread through both of their bodies, starting from their heads and all away down to their toes, cleansing them with love and kindness and an insurmountable measure of _good._

"Follow me. Quite a few people have watched you pray and watched you show penitence for your mistakes. They want to talk to you both."

Morgana's eyebrows flew into her hairline. People had watched them? They wanted to talk? To them?

An oak tree seemed to form in mid-air; the trunk split in half at the base, separating to make a gap then twisting back together to form an archway.

Selene stood between them, holding her hands, skipping slightly in front whilst she guided them towards the arch.

* * *

The first thing that Morgana noticed was the place she had entered. It was a replica of the Lake that Merlin had so often visited. The sun shined brightly, and a slight breeze whispered in the winds. She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, but snapped open as Mordred gasped in shock.

Then she saw them. They stood there with smiles on their faces. Pitying looks and eyes full of forgiveness. Morgana's body racked itself with a sob as she stumbled backwards in surprise.

She slammed her eyes closed in pain as she shrank into herself.

A hand rested on her shoulder in a distant yet familiar way, as, seemingly against her own will, she opened her eyes and looked at the familiar face she had loved and then hated.

Brown eyes bored into Morgana with only forgiveness and love present within them.

"We forgive you, Morgana. We only want to have you back."

Overwhelmed Morgana clutched her former best friend and, pressing Gwen tight to her, buried her face in the Queen's shoulder and started sobbing in relief. Over and over she kept repeating "I'm sorry" as her hair was stroked by the former handmaiden.

* * *

Once her sobs had quieted, she parted Gwen's embrace, and, embarrassed, wiped her eyes. Turning to Arthur and the Knights* and Gaius, who were standing next to Mordred and Selene (it seemed that while she was crying Mordred had made amends, as he looked more at peace than he had ever been.) She spoke clearly. "I am so sorry for everything. I…I don't even know why you would want to forgive me. I am a monster. You should hate me. Why don't you?"

Arthur stepped forward, voice full of passionate conviction. "You are _not _a monster. You were just misguided. Why wouldn't we forgive you? We love you. We've seen you pray and hope for forgiveness. Why wouldn't we forgive our sister?"

Her heart raced with happiness as she grabbed Arthur's arm and pulled him in for a hug between herself and Gwen. In short it turned into a hug out that lasted for a while as they basked in love and forgiveness and relief.

Selene cleared her throat and they broke apart, almost hesitant and only slightly embarrassed.

"Yay! Now you've all made up, I need to talk to you." Selene ended on a more serious note. Though in her airy voice it seemed rather distracted and eerie.

They faced her, waiting patiently.

"I'm going to tell you something very important. A dark and terrible plan has been waiting to surface. Soon that plot shall be put into effect. Soon, we will need _you_ to aid those in need."

She took a breath, pausing, tone growing more and more serious and less distant as a shadow of anger brushed Selene's cheeks.

"In short. There is a big bad guy, and two special people are going to bring you and two others back. To life. It was prophesied that you, Arthur, as the once and Future King will one day return when the people were in great need. However, until your deaths there was no chance of anybody else returning. I believe that is all you need to know for now, before, of course, I introduce you to the three others going back with you. When you go back you will be unconscious for a while whilst your brains will be fed with information that will make you stand out less in the society. Manners and fashions and big events, etc., etc. Do you all except this? If you die at any point since you return, you will not be able to get sent back."

"Of course! People need our help; I am not just going to wait for innocents to die." Gwaine exclaimed. Everybody murmured in agreement, as Selene went up to each and every one and gave them a big hug, a soft smile at her lips.

"Then you better get ready" she said when she had finished, "it's starting soon."

* * *

**A/N: ****Did you like? Eh, eh? *nudge nudge* Seriously, I want to know. I'm DYING for reviews, they are my lifeblood. Only one chapter to go! UNTIL WHAT, you say? Well, I might write quicker if I get a review from you guys? Pleeeeeeaaaasssee? And also, please vote on my poll on my profile, It's to do with the story.**

***By knights, I also include Lancelot. That should be obvious, but just in case.**

**edit: 5th September. I DECIDED TO ADD AN EXTRA PERSON GOING BACK. It's now Arthur, Gwen, Knights, Morgana, Mordred, Gaius, and THREE other going back.**

**Please Read Review and Relish before I have to go back to School! **


End file.
